The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to reduction of processing requirements for portions of a received transmission relative to processing requirements for other portions of the same transmission.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some instances, transmission errors between mobile devices and base stations are avoided and/or corrected by utilizing an automatic repeat request (ARQ) scheme. An ARQ scheme may be employed to detect whether a received packet is in error. For example, in an ARQ scheme, a receiver may notify a transmitter with a positive acknowledgment (ACK), when a packet is received free from errors; and the receiver may notify the transmitter with a negative acknowledgment (NACK), if an error is detected. A hybrid ARQ (HARM) scheme may be used to correct some errors and to detect and discard certain uncorrectable packets. In some scenarios, however, the overall HARQ delay may cause certain inefficiencies in wireless communications.